Because I Stood Up To Him
by xshotforthesky
Summary: Cara Oliver joined the WWE before things started to change. So when she voices her opinion to the C.O.O, what will happen to her? Follow Cara as she realises that being honest does make a difference. { And I really need to write better summaries }. I rate T due to violence.
1. Opinion Heard

**I do not own the WWE, I'm not cool enough to own a show like that.  
So I wanted to do my own version of recent events in WWE, the shows after Cody Rhodes got fired (No, damn you!-_- But he'll come back, so be ready guys!)  
Sound cool?  
This is written in first person, yeap?  
****So let's go!**

All of the WWE superstars had been called out for a meeting, by orders of Triple H. How could anyone say no? We had to do this. Standing in the front row, I replayed the C.O.O's words in my head. He wanted us to be honest, to voice our opinions. At first, no one wanted to talk for fear of their careers. I was scared, and I was new. But apparently, no one will get fired for speaking.

Of course, Damien Sandow went first. "I for one, fully support the termination of Cody Rhodes." Damien confessed. Yeah he would, because Cody stole his briefcase and threw it into the Gulf of Mexico. "After all, Cody exemplifies everything that is bad for business." Damien concluded. Not again with all this bad for business, I don't think he is even thinking straight! "So for that, Hunter, as our fearless leader. I commend you." Damien finished. Dear God I hope Damien doesn't get praised for that.

"OK, this is not me looking for you guys to come out here and kiss my butt like that, OK?" Triple H responded. Thank God for that, Damien should just shut up and leave Cody alone. He wasn't here to defend himself, so why should people be ganging up on him? A few other people went on ahead, stating about how the locker room is in fear and Triple H's actions as of lately.

So far, no one from the diva's division stood up and spoke out. Looking around, I could see AJ Lee trapped in silence for once. Now that was something you didn't see every day, was she scared? I couldn't blame her personally. No longer being able to hold it all back, I walked out of the line and went over to the microphone.

"This is a first, a diva is willing to speak out!" Triple H announced. He clapped his hands together, smiling away.

Ignoring all of that, I breathed in. "What you have done, is wrong." I started off. This was not the time to get nervous, I needed to carry on being strong. "You fired Cody Rhodes; he was one of the best superstars in this whole business." I continued. This was my chance, and no one was going to stop me from being honest – As that is what our C.O.O wanted. "Honestly, you need to stop using The Shield as your personal security guards. They have independent thought, they don't need to be brainwashed!" I admitted. Loud cheers rang in my ears, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Well said, Cara!" The superstars behind me cheered. But all that time, my eyes never shifted away from that ring. I could see Triple H lost for words, but I knew he would come up with some smart-ass line.

"For a new diva, you certainly know how to stun me in silence." Triple H spoke. He paced the ring for a moment, eventually leaning against the ropes that faced the ramp. "However, for your information, I am not brainwashing The Shield." Triple H informed the crowd on the ramp. Laughing a bit, he pointed directly at me. "If that's what you think, then fine." Triple H insisted.

"And by the way, never ever put someone's career on the line again. You have already lost one great superstar!" I snapped. A small smile came out on my lips, I was determined to win this. "I bet you don't want to lose another." I guessed. With that, I moved away from the microphone and back in line. No doubt I would gain a hard match for all of my words, but I would just fight until someone was defeated. He asked for an opinion, and he got one.

Triple H seemed to follow my footsteps, stalking me with his eyes. "Thank you for being honest, Cara." Triple H said. I could tell he wasn't done with me yet, that smile gave it away. "I'll be giving you the night off, where you'll sit with the announcers and not get involved." Triple H instructed.

My eyes looked only at the C.O.O, he was giving me the night off? He and I knew that it wouldn't last, I would get involved somehow. One way or another, I wasn't going to stay away from the ring. "So be it." I mouthed. I didn't need to say anything else after that, I was given my orders and I would carry them out when I was told to.

"Get down here now, Cara." Triple H demanded. His finger pointed over to where the commentators were, a smirk on his face. He was up to something, I was sure of it.

Shrugging my shoulders when everyone laid their eyes on me, I walked down the ramp with a purpose. This wasn't a reward of any kind, I think he's trying to drive me insane. I walked past The Shield, glaring at them all. No words were exchanged, so I skipped all the way to the spare chair. I sat down in it, focused on the ring. "Do your worst." I mouthed in a challenge.

"Believe me I intend to do my worst." Triple H vowed. So he could lip read, still it did not bother me. It would only bother me if my friends got hurt badly, only then would I step up and take some action. "Enjoy your night there, whilst I put Big Show in a match against Daniel Bryan!" Triple H announced.

Looking back over to the ramp, I managed to catch a glimpse of Big Show curling up his fists. I was perfectly aware of the friendship they shared, and to face each other was going to end badly. Slightly tilting my head, I transferred my gaze back to the C.O.O. He looked smug, I was hoping to wipe that smug off his face very soon. He deserved to be put through hell. Tonight was going to be different, I just knew it.

**I will be adding more chapters, I'm not leaving it as a one-shot.  
So if you liked it and want to see more, leave me a review, follow me and hit that button labelled 'favourite'.  
Your reviews will encourage me to write more!(:  
x**


	2. I Don't Want To Hurt You

**WWE is not my creation, just the character Cara Oliver is my own character.  
So the second chapter to my story, since I'm keen to carry on adding.  
This story will always be written in first person, is that cool?  
So this is about the Big Show versus Daniel Bryan match, done in my own way.  
Enjoy it?**

I admit it, sitting with the commentators wasn't so bad. In fact, I enjoyed hearing their opinions on the matches that took place. All I did was watch and cheer on whoever I thought was the best, it was all that I could do. For a couple of matches, I was able to comment on moves that were executed. We became best friends, myself, Michael Cole and John Layfield because of this. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw every superstar and diva out again. "Is this a mother's meeting or something?" I asked the two at the table.

"Looks like it!" Michael responded.

"Everyone has been called out again, to witness the next match." John explained. He slightly shrugged his shoulders, glancing between me and Michael. "It's Big Show versus Daniel Bryan, which is what everyone is waiting for." John pointed out.

I shook my head, John always pointed out the obvious. But to be fair, he did it to remind everyone watching what was taking place. "So why does everyone on the roster need to come out again?" I questioned.

"Triple H wants to prove a point." John answered. He looked towards the ramp, full of all the workers. "That point being to respect the decisions made." John concluded.

Rolling my eyes, I stared directly at John. He was a wrestler himself, so he should know the feelings that are running through everyone's mind right now. "This is not a way to gain respect." I insisted. Scoffing, I shook my head again. "You gain respect by treating everyone fairly, but the C.O.O is singling Daniel Bryan and the Big Show out." I stated.

Daniel Bryan's music started to play, I sighed and turned my attention to the ramp. How could Daniel Bryan accept this match? He was going to get hurt. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!" I heard a female voice announce. That would be Lillian Garcia. "On the way to the ring, from Aberdeen in Washington, Daniel Bryan!" Lillian finished. The spectators in the arena kept on chanting 'Yes!" - They respected him so much. Hell, I respected him for never giving up.

"Listen to that." I instructed. The voices were loud and clear, a lot of love for the man in the ring was flowing. "Everyone loves him." I said.

"He wants to prove himself, Cara." Michael admitted. Well of course he does, every single person fighting wants to prove themselves. I did, but I showed the respect to anyone who respected me back.

Daniel Bryan's music cut out, and on came the Big Show's music. Nobody booed him, and I know why. "And his opponent, from Tampa, Florida." Lillian started off. She didn't leave the spot, she had to stay put. "He is the world's largest athlete, the Big Show!" Lillian said. With that, the Spanish-American female left the ring to take her place by Doctor Sampson.

"I don't think Big Show wants to go through with this." I confessed to Michael and John. The look on his face gave it away, he didn't want to. But of course, Stephanie McMahon mentioned his family. She became his friend when she was twelve years old, and now look at her – She's part of the business.

"What choice does he have, Cara?" John asked me.

"There is always a choice." I replied. There always was a choice, but whether Big Show and Daniel Bryan will do the right thing – That was down to them. The bell rang, the fight was on.

"Don't make me do this." Big Show pleaded. I felt so sorry for him, he didn't want to fight. I couldn't blame him for admitting it, but I had a feeling someone was going to make him.

Daniel Bryan did his best to attack him, clearly not giving a damn about Big Show's request. He didn't want to know, Daniel just wanted to fight. No matter what move was executed, the Big Show would just simply push him back and beg for Daniel to reconsider this match. Words wouldn't work, no wonder the Big Show started to get angry.

Helplessly, I watched the fight go on. This would never end, Big Show didn't want to put up a fight so much. "I can't watch this, but I have to look on." I confessed. I felt hurt, knowing that I couldn't interrupt this match. Breathing in, I tried to not show any kind of upset emotion. My attempts were failing, I looked down so I could try and regain my composure.

"I'm not fighting you!" Big Show raged. That was when I lifted my head up, to witness the largest athlete exit from the ring. Oh no, I couldn't believe he was walking away.

"Get back in the ring, come on!" The official yelled.

Positioning a hand on my forehead, I couldn't watch again. "He's backing down." I mumbled. Triple H's music came on, and I groaned. "Here we go." I breathed. I had lifted my head up, watching the scene unfolding in front of my eyes.

"Get back in that ring, and finish him off!" The C.O.O demanded. He looked serious, he was always serious. Triple H was so small compared to the Big Show, and I was praying Big Show would punch Triple H right now.

The big man looked away, sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked devastated, he just didn't want to finish off the number one contender for the WWE championship belt. Big Show refused to answer, until The Shield's music came on.

My head went straight over to the audience, knowing that they were on the way to raise some hell. "They work for him, I bloody knew it!" I cursed. But I didn't stand up, I was going to wait until the perfect moment came along. Pointing to Michael and John, my eyebrow arched up. "Not a word from you two for the next set of actions." I spoke.

"Say what?" Michael asked. Both he and John looked confused, which is what I expected since neither of them were aware of what I was wanting to do.

"Cara, what are you on about?" John queried.

In the ring, all three members of The Shield picked up Daniel Bryan and laughed. This was disturbing, they didn't seem to have a heart.

Throwing off the set of headphones from my head, I stood up and ran to the ring. Sliding in, I aimed straight for the trio in black. Not giving a damn about my career, I whacked Seth Rollins in the back of the head. When he had turned around, I punched him in the face.

"Whoa, what the-?!" Michael blurted out.

Roman Reigns tried to capture me, but I just kept on moving in order to get away from him. His strength was excellent, but no way was I planning on falling into him like that. He looked set to spear me, and started to run for it. I ducked, and saw feet fly out of the ring.

"Holy hell!" John exclaimed. He gasped. "I have never ever seen a diva do this!" John admitted.

"Apart from Chyna, who took out Mark Henry in the Royal Rumble of 1999!" Michael added on.

My attention was solely stuck on the final member of The Shield, the current United States champion – Dean Ambrose. "Put him down!" I shouted.

Quickly, Dean did actually let Daniel fall down on the mat. Heading in my direction, he raised his fists and got so close to my body. "You shouldn't be in here!" Dean warned me.

My arms went up, freezing his arms as I matched his look. "And you shouldn't be picking on Daniel Bryan!" I snapped.

"Dean, stop it, stop it!" Triple H commanded.

Dean looked at me, tempted to get his hands on me for interfering with what they were going to do. Breathing in harshly, his muscular arms dropped. But the champion stunned me, bringing his lips to my ear. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. My eyebrows creased together, he tried to hurt me so why was he telling me this? "I'll have to hold you back, I'm so sorry." Dean concluded in a whisper. Moving his head back, he grabbed me and put on a strong grip around my waist. "Don't fight me!" Dean advised.

What was the point in fighting? I got involved because I had had enough of it all. My career could go to hell, I just wanted this match to stop. My eyes met Triple H's, I was eager to know my fate.

**It's like a cliff-hanger, I can be cruel at times.  
So what will Cara's fate be? And why did Dean tell her that he won't hurt her?  
Find out next time, when I update.  
Remember readers, every review given to me will encourage me to write more.  
So if you liked it, leave me a review, favourite it and follow me for some more stories(:  
x**


	3. After Saving A Friend

**OK so this is the next chapter of the story, finding out Cara's fate.  
Hopefully you'll enjoy it?**

I actually found it hard to believe it myself, I made an attempt on The Shield. They were powerful individuals, but somehow I managed to take out two of them. It was just Dean Ambrose, who currently had a good grip on me. My eyes were only on one person, and that was the C.O.O – Triple H.

"I never thought I would see the day." Triple H admitted. He entered the ring, completely ignoring Daniel Bryan who was still on the mat. The C.O.O shook his head at me. "Why would you do what you did, Cara?" Triple H quizzed.

I had to keep on looking, this was my moment of honesty again. "Because I can't stand by and watch someone I respect get hurt like this." I answered. I felt Dean tighten his grip on me, causing me to gasp. "What else could I do?" I questioned.

Triple H came so close to me, his fingers clasping at my jaw. "I told you not to get involved." Triple H reminded me. He pushed my face to the left, so that my eyes were staring at the mat. "It seems like you want to lose your job." He commented.

"So then fire me, if you're so keen." I challenged. My eyes looked back up to him, a smirk on my lips. "Do it, if you have the guts to." I dared.

Triple H had his face up close to mine, invading my breathing space. "That would be too easy for me." He insisted. That wicked smile appeared on his face, he had a plan up his sleeve. "In fact, I will let The Shield take care of you." Triple H said. He dropped the microphone, turning his face so that he didn't watch what would happen next.

"As if." Dean whispered to me. He seemed so strong, and acted like a gentleman. He didn't plan on attacking me, but whether the other two would – That was a different matter. "I'll get you out of here." Dean promised me in a whisper.

My heart jumped, he was going to help me? Part of me was saying not to trust him, but the other side of me was insisting to trust him. "How?" I queried. I could now see his team back in the ring, they looked really angry with me. "They'll hurt me if I try to get out unharmed." I pointed out.

Roman stared at me. "You'll pay for that!" He hissed. Now that was a promise, he was so desperate to get his hands on me.

"Roman, no." Dean pleaded. He kept on changing his gaze between Roman and Seth, who looked just as confused as me. "We're gonna help her." Dean insisted.

"Rule number one, is to never attack a diva." Seth spoke. It was his turn to stare at Roman, who breathed out.

"OK, let's do this." Roman agreed. He looked at Dean. "Kiss her." Roman said.

Seth, Dean and myself looked at Roman. "No!" We all answered. But in my head, I did want it to happen. But they didn't have to know that, right?

"That's all I can think of, and it's a great idea because I think Dean has an interest in you, Cara." Roman quietly admitted.

Dean rolled his eyes, still keeping a hold of my waist. "I thought that was our secret." Dean stated.

"Mine now as well." Seth added in.

"You know what, do it!" I commanded. Winking at the trio, I was letting them know that I would play along with them. It sounded like I had everyone fooled, but I was also indicating that Dean should just do what Roman said. To me, it was a smart idea.

"Fine, OK!" Dean snapped. Again, I felt like he was playing along as well.

Seth and Roman rubbed their hands together, getting ready to set up a fake triple power bomb. Roman made his usual noise, making the crowd go wild.

"No, don't!" John screamed. It really worked, oh my days.

Dean released me from his grip, and ended up making me pivot on my own two feet. His hands went straight up to my face, pulling my head closer to him. The kiss did occur.

"Oh my God!" Michael yelled.

"Who would have thought?" John queried.

"Stop that, it's disturbing!" Triple H demanded.

But neither me nor Dean stopped, we kept it going. Deep inside, I felt so much better. All this time, I actually loved a third of The Shield. Experiencing this kiss opened my eyes for the first time, they did have a heart after all. I wanted more than this, but it would have to wait until after the show. Pulling our heads back, we stared at each other.

"What the hell was that all about?" Michael wondered.

"I don't know, Michael." John confessed.

Looking up at Dean, I acted stunned. But in my head, it felt right and I wanted to smile so badly. "Whoa." I mouthed to him.

Dean tapped his lips with his finger, wanting me to keep quiet about it. How could I? It felt so good, plus he was amazing. The United States champion took some steps away from me, exiting from the ring.

I watched him go, leaving myself standing there confused. How would Triple H react to that? These guys never showed a sensitive side, until now. I ended up facing Triple H, who looked shell-shocked. All I did next was smile; then I quickly left the ring. It was a way out, I smiled as I passed Triple H. Going up the ramp, I skipped and disappeared off the set. But what I didn't understand was why I felt so weird when kissing Dean, I never felt anything like it before. This would be something I would have to speak to him about, and I was praying he would feel the same way.

**Not a cliff-hanger, breathe a sigh of relief! *Ahh*  
So the next chapter, I'm hoping to write down a conversation between Dean and Cara.  
Cool?  
So if you liked it, leave me a review. And hit that follow and favourite button if you like(:  
x**


	4. After Broadcasting

**I don't own the WWE, not that awesome guys and girls!  
Right so after coming back from a holiday in Devon, I have fresh ideas and will hopefully update more!  
Forth chapter, a little long but I kind of got carried away with this one.  
Enjoy it?**

After the show went off the air, I breathed out and leant against the wall outside. The cold wind swept through my skin, whilst my mind was trying to figure a few things out. "What am I doing?" I asked myself quietly. My head went against the wall, I had to watch what I say from then on.

"Standing against the wall, I hope." A familiar voice interrupted.

Jumping, I hit my head by mistake and moved as I clutched the back of my head. He had to come and sneak up on me like that, at a bad time! "Don't do that to me again, Dean Ambrose!" I pleaded.

"Jonathan Good." He corrected. Now that would take some getting used to, him using different names. "But just call me Jon." Jonathan insisted. He was smiling, he didn't seem bothered about me calling him Dean.

"Oh." I simply replied. Giving out a small smile, I had to make sure I didn't get the names mixed up. "Well it was a great show anyway." I admitted. The problem was, I barely knew the United States champion. Now I had the chance to get to know him outside of this company, he seemed like a nice man.

Jon kept the smile on his face. "Couldn't agree more, Cara." Jon stated. His eyes were on me, not shifting one bit. "If that is your real name…" He trailed.

I laughed. "Yes I really am Cara Oliver." I confirmed. To be honest, I did think about putting a different name for the WWE - but I decided against it, since it would cause a lot of confusion. Glancing at my watch, I breathed out. "Anyway, I must go." I insisted. I took two steps, and Jon had stopped me from proceeding any further. My eyes gazed up at him, wanting him to speak now.

"Look, I have to be honest with you Cara." Jon started. He wasn't nervous, he seemed really confident. His fingers moved down to my hand, freezing as his blue eyes remained focused on mine. "What went on in the ring, I hadn't felt happier." He confessed.

OK so there was some sort of connection here, he felt the same way that I did. It was clear he never wanted to attack me, I don't think he would have brought himself up to attack a diva. Diverting my eyes down to the touch, I smiled. "I felt good." I admitted. Lifting my head back up to face him, I felt blank for a second. However, I did manage to find some words. "So what Roman said was true then?" I quizzed.

"Oh Leati?" Jon wondered. He nodded his head, chuckling for a short while. "Yes Leati Anoa'i can't keep a secret for too long." Jon explained. Breathing in, his eyes briefly looked up to the night sky before re-focusing on me. "And Colby Lopez, who you know as Seth Rollins, he's pretty cool." He added.

Wow, I learnt all the names of The Shield – their real names at that. "That's pretty amazing." I commented. I smiled, looking down to the ground. All of a sudden, I was feeling rather embarrassed.

"I think you're pretty amazing." Jon complimented. His hand moved up to the side of my face, trying to make eye contact with me. "Make that pretty and amazing." Jon corrected.

My smile grew wider, God if he made me smile any more than this, I swear my cheeks will hurt. "Really?" I questioned. Why was I even asking that question? The answer was right in front of me.

Jon laughed again. "Of course." He responded.

Looking back up to Jon, I found a set of cool eyes staring directly at me. This was becoming a little intense right now, here was a guy standing in front of me who I had admired for some time. It was happening right here right now, I could not afford to mess it up. "I feel like such an idiot." I confessed. I used my spare hand to cover my eyes, hiding away my embarrassment.

A few seconds later, a hand moved my hand away from my eyes. "Not at all." Jon assured me. He was getting closer to me, being careful of his actions. "Since we like each other, maybe we could hang out together tonight?" Jon offered.

My stomach tightened so fast, my breath wedged in my throat. Sometime later, my breath escaped from my lungs. "That would be nice." I managed to say. What reason was there to refuse that chance? Looking at his attire, my eyebrows swiftly went up. "You should wear that more often." I stated.

"Huh?" Jon queried. He looked down at what he was wearing, a black shirt with black skinny jeans and shoes. "Oh, right!" He realised. Looking back up at me, he smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, but the whole black combat stuff is part of Dean." Jon reasoned.

"I figured." I replied. Shuffling around some of my hair, I smiled and then breathed out. "So what did you have in mind, J-Man?" I asked. I stuck my tongue out at him, only to gain a couple of tickles from him, which made me laugh. "Hey!" I said through laughter.

Jon stopped tickling me, keep one arm around the back of my waist. "Cheeky!" He stated. He pulled my body closer to his, the heat bouncing off us. "How about going back to the hotel and watching a film?" Jon suggested. He had a mischievous grin on his lips. "I like to think of myself as a smooth one." Jon announced.

My hands went against his upper arms, my word they were quite tough. "I'll bet you do!" I responded. This felt great, being held by such a gentlemen. "Sounds great!" I agreed. A film would be amazing, I couldn't wait to relax with Jonathan. "Your room or my room?" I wondered.

"I share with Colby and Leati, but I don't think they'll mind you coming in." Jon pointed out.

"Then it's sorted!" I spoke. Hanging out with The Shield sounded like fun, they did not seem to be mean in reality so why not go for it? "Let's go and find Leati and Colby, we can all have a drink or two with popcorn." I said.

Jon rolled his eyes playfully at me, but released his arm from my waist. "They will be there already." Jon informed me. He grabbed my hand, pulling me along as we ran together.

Luckily, the hotel wasn't too far from the arena so we both made it back in a few minutes. And just in time as well, the rain started to fall down violently. Jon had opened the door, bringing me inside with him as Colby and Leati stood there confused.

"Hey dude you're on to a winner here!" Colby teased.

The door shut behind me and Jon, and I ended up laughing. "Well hello to you as well, Colby." I joked.

"Has Jonny Boy got a girl?" Leati asked. He nudged Colby in the arm, pointing over to me and Jon. "Smart choice." He commented.

"We were going to watch a film." Jon explained.

"You can join us if you wish." I added in.

Colby and Leati widened their eyes, jumping on to the white sofa. "We call dibs on Johnny English Reborn!" Both men claimed.

My bag slid off my shoulders, laughing at how hyper the other two Shield members were being. "Fine with me!" I insisted. Going over to the other white sofa, I sat down; pointing at Leati and Colby. "Behave." I simply spoke. I slid my boots off, having the feeling of being welcomed here.

"Pinkie promise." Leati vowed.

Jonathan met us in the same room, bringing two bowls of popcorn so that no one had to reach for the same dish each time. "Where's the beer?" He queried.

"Oh, I'll get them!" Colby declared. He jumped over the sofa, going so fast. "Ouch!" He shouted.

I, Jon and Leati laughed out loud. "Did he just seriously face plant the floor?" I managed to ask in between laughing.

"That's the third night in a row!" Leati explained. He rested his whole body back, trying to contain his laughter.

"It's still hilarious each time it happens." Jon admitted. He sat down next to me, breathing out and his laughter stopped.

Colby returned with a box of beer, glaring at each and every one of us. "Very funny." Colby said. He opened up the box, passing out the glass bottles to all of us. "The DVD is already in the machine, we were going to watch it anyway tonight." Colby told us.

"That was an easy decision then." I commented.

Jon got a bottle opener out of his back pocket, taking off the cap of the drink. "That was our original plan." Jon spoke. He took my bottle, taking the cap off for me. Jon gave me the bottle back, throwing the bottle opener to the other two. "Hopefully you will like it." Jon prayed.

"I liked Johnny English, so I will like this." I stated. I smiled as I moved my legs to go over his.

Jon pointed at my feet, eyebrow arched up. "Odd socks?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm weird." I confessed.

"It's cool." Jon promised.

Leati witnessed Colby settle back down in to place, grinning as he tried not to laugh all over again. "Here we go!" Leati announced. He picked up the remote; the TV flickered on. "This should be a good night." Leati insisted.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

Leati controlled the TV, making the film come up. He sat back and drank out of the bottle, relaxing.

All of us watched the screen, silent whilst having beer and popcorn. I'm glad I chose to come over here, they were all so different in real life. Honestly, these guys will end up being my best friends no matter what.

**Next chapter will be coming soon, I'll try not to get too carried away.  
So if you liked it, loved it or whatever - Leave me a review.  
Also, hit the favourite and follow so that you can see more updates from me(:  
x**


	5. Will This Be The Best Night?

**WWE is not mine, but I wish - No seriously, I do wish.  
So this is another chapter, because I just love you that much for following this story.  
Hopefully you'll like this?**

We must be at least halfway through watching Johnny English Reborn, and it was a good film in all honesty. I was on my second bottle of beer, whilst the others were on their third. To them, I must be a lightweight with alcohol. Oh well, it didn't seem to bother them.

"Popcorn fight!" Colby shouted out. He started to throw popcorn at Leati, only to change direction to myself and Jonathan. "I declare a war!" Colby insisted.

Laughing, I shielded my face from the flying treat. "Bring it on, C-Man!" I called out. All that time, I kept believing he was drunk. But his aim was spot on, he got me twice as the popcorn went down my top. "Hey, quit throwing them down my top!" I demanded. I threw popcorn at him, getting him in the face.

"I'm not complaining." Jon stated.

Glaring at Jonathan, I picked up my bottle of beer and poured the liquid on him. I laughed at his reaction, only to end up being punished by tickles. "No!" I begged, still laughing whilst trying to get away.

"Frisky corner over there!" Leati teased. He wolf whistled shortly afterwards, clapping his hands together. "Get him, Cara!" He cheered.

I felt his hands grab my wrists, our bodies touching as we looked at each other. "So who won that one?" I asked. Realising that I was on top of him, I laughed and then moved back so he could sit back up. "No one then." I guessed.

Jonathan sat back up, breathing out as the beer trickled down his skin. "You did, you got beer on me!" Jon insisted. Combing back his hair with his fingers, he smiled at me. "Well done." He added in.

"Is it over all ready?" Leati wondered. He looked over at the TV, turning off the film since no one paid attention to it after the mini food fight. "We can play truth or dare!" Leati suggested.

Looking over to him, I lifted up my eyebrow. "Are you sober?" I quizzed.

Leati laughed, giving me a thumbs up. "Sober as love." He replied. Surely he was kidding me right? There was no way he was sober in the head, or was that just me? Either way, he was very funny. "First, I dare Cara and Jon to kiss." Leati spoke.

"Oh God no!" Jon responded. He shook his head, but smiled at the same time. "I know for a fact that things won't be the same again." Jon explained.

I turned back to face Jonathan, my eyebrow twitching up at him. "At the moment, everything has changed." I pointed out. Scrambling on to his lap, I stared directly into his eyes and smiled. "Changed for the better." I added.

"I'm getting really hot." Jon confessed. He adjusted his collar, possibly cringing on the inside. "I wanted to take things slowly, and Leati wants me to make a fast move on you." Jon said. His arm slipped around the back of my waist, his toxic breath blown gently in my face.

"It's a dare, it's a game." I insisted. Was he going to chicken out of this? I know for a fact I wanted to go ahead with it, but whether Jonathan would – Well, I wasn't sure at this moment in time. "Just go with it, yeah?" I advised.

Jonathan breathed out, his forehead resting against mine. "Only if you're sure about this." He replied.

"As sure as anything." I assured him.

"Do it already!" Colby complained. I'm sure he was secretly happy that Jon was taking my feelings in consideration. "Kiss her." Colby calmly commanded.

I didn't want to wait around anymore for it, so I pressed my lips against Jonathans to prove that I loved him. If he didn't know it earlier, he would know it now for sure. This was a lot to accept, I never thought for one second I would be doing this. Moving my head back, I looked at him. "Too soon?" I wondered.

Jonathan looked stunned, did he not expect it? I had a feeling he would be mad at me for it; I couldn't blame him. Soon enough, a smile shifted over his lips. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that, Cara." Jon spoke.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I moved myself off his lap and curled my legs up to my chest. "Now that is one thing I've never heard someone say." I admit.

"Would it make you feel better if I kissed Colby?" Leati joked.

I witnessed Colby slap the side of Leati's arm, shooting him a warning glance. "No way dude!" Colby snapped. He laughed soon after, coming to the realisation that it was a joke.

"Best not then." Leati stated.

All of a sudden, I left someone pounce on me. "What in the heck?" I questioned. It was no surprise, Jonathan pounced on me, attempting to restrain me.

"Please save it for the bedroom!" Colby announced. I caught him looking away; cowering behind Leati as he laughed.

Jonathan looked at me, holding my wrists with his own hands. "I just couldn't resist doing that to you." He explained. Placing a kiss to my forehead, he smiled and breathed on my face gently. "Beautiful." Jon whispered.

Stunned, I matched his gaze. "Yeah, you're crushing me." I informed him.

"Oops." Jon spoke. He shifted his body, allowing my body to breathe in and out again. "Sorry, Cara." He apologised. Grabbing my hand, Jonathan pulled me to sit up again. He was such a gentleman when he wasn't Dean Ambrose, there was no reason to be scared of him.

"Its fine, Jon." I assured him. Softly laughing, I rested my head against his shoulder. This felt nice, I could fall asleep on his shoulder if I wanted to. "You guys really are different outside of the WWE." I noted.

"We're crazy, that's for sure!" Leati pointed out. He winked, jumping over the sofa. He didn't fall flat on his face, I would have found it hysterical if that happened. "I think it's time for beddy-byes." Leati cooed.

Glancing up at the muscle of the trio, my eyebrow arched up. "Since when did we become kids?" I wondered.

"Just now." Leati replied. Giving out a small wave, he turned on his foot and started to walk towards a door. "Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs-" He began. But he walked into the door frame, stumbling a bit.

I started to laugh, hiding my face against Jonathan's arm. Tonight was the best, with Colby hitting the floor – And now, Leati walked into a door frame. I was sure Leati was drunk now.

"Door there!" Colby teased. His laughter came into life, and I could even feel Jonathan's chest jumping up and down with laughter.

"Too late for that." Leati responded. He walked through the door, shutting it behind him. That was it, Leati had given up for the night.

Lifting my head up, I now saw Colby get up and walk towards a different door. "Now you're going…" I pointed out. Gasping, I pointed my finger at him. "Spoilsport." I joked.

"It's been a long day." Colby confessed. He let out a yawn, walking through the gap. "Have a good night!" He called. His door shut, with silence taking over the atmosphere.

Now it was just me and Jonathan, I looked up at him. "Well it's just the two of us in here." I observed. I smiled, looking as innocent as possible.

Jonathan returned my look, thinking of something to say. He looked tired to me, bless him. "Maybe we should sleep as well." Jon suggested. Jonathan got to his feet, offering me his hand once again. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you tonight." He vowed.

Immediately, I took his hand and stood up with his assistance. "Cool, so which way do we go?" I asked. My fingers laced with his, a smile just beaming across my face.

"Allow me to show you." Jon answered. With that, he guided me towards another door. This was probably going to be weird, one night together and now we would end up in the same bed. Was this going to the best decision ever made? Or would this be my biggest mistake?

**So what will happen with Jonathan/Dean Ambrose and Cara?  
I couldn't resist a food fight, falling over the sofa and walking into a door frame.  
If you liked it and want to see more added, review it, favourite it and follow me and this story to be up to date.  
You won't regret it guys!... I hope.  
The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I become(:  
x**


	6. All The Right Moves

**WWE is not mine, I wish all the time though ;)  
So what happens when Cara and Jonathan Good/Dean Ambrose get into the room?  
Read it and find out(:  
Warning: A little bit sexual, maybe too sexual?  
**  
Me and Jonathan walked through the only open door, there was limited lighting in here at the moment. The moonlight shone beautifully through the window, and my heart couldn't help but melt. "This is beautiful." I commented. But that all changed, when the main lights were switched on. "Well it was." I teased.

Jonathan chuckled, his arms grabbing me from behind. "Trust me, I don't want to trip over anything." Jon stated. His alcoholic breath tickled my neck, I wasn't sure if he was drunk or not. "Pick a side." Jon insisted.

Burrowing my eyebrows together, I was wondering what he was talking about. But then I realised what he meant, I was acting like a complete idiot. "Oh, urm right." I responded. I looked over my left shoulder, seeing Jonathan beginning to move away from my body. "Not a problem is it?" I checked.

"No, that's fine." Jon answered. He started to remove his shirt, but my eyes looked away. Jonathan spotted my reaction and laughed. "Why did you look away?" He quizzed.

Looking back at him, I shrugged my shoulders at first. No there had to be an explanation for it, he wouldn't let it slide that easily. "I just did, it's not every day I see a bloke do that." I confessed.

"And miss out on the good stuff?" Jon joked. He came back to me, staring down at me. Jonathan was a giant compared to me, I often hated being this small. "You are so small, it's cute." He complimented.

Shaking my head, I could feel a smile starting to tug at my lips. Damn it, why did he do this to me? Covering my face with my hands, I wanted to hide this embarrassment that was coming out fast. "Curse you, Jonathan Good!" I muffled.

Hands touched my wrists, gently pulling my hands down so my face could be seen. Eyes met mine, a hint of seriousness sparkling. "Cara Oliver, there is no need to hide that beauty of yours." Jon spoke. Placing a kiss to my forehead, I could hear him chuckle once more.

I wasn't trying to hide my natural beauty, but I wasn't going to bite back at him over a little thing. But what I needed to mention was that I had left my stuff in the living area, which was stupid of me. "Whatever, but my stuff is still out in the-" I started to reply.

"I'll give you one of my shirts!" Jon interrupted. He scooted over to the set of draws, opening one and rummaging through the contents. "However, it might drown you a little bit." Jon warned.

Nibbling at my lower lip, I watched him stand back up straight and shut the draw with his side. "Drown me?" I questioned. When he was standing close to me again, I saw his point about it 'drowning' me. "Oh." I simply said.

Jonathan pressed the shirt into my hands, eyebrow twitching up. "It will do for now, Cara." Jon pointed out. He took two steps back, steering clear of me. "I won't look if it makes you cringe." Jon promised. He turned on his two feet, giving me some privacy to change out of the clothes I was in.

I looked at the shirt, trying to figure out what he wanted. Shaking off the thought, I slipped my skinny jeans off. Jeez, it was quite cold in here. My issue was my scar on my hip, how I got that will be saved for another time. Nobody knew about it, not even my close friends within the WWE. Throwing off my t-shirt, I quickly threw on Jon's shirt and buttoned it up. "Done." I informed him.

Jonathan turned back to see me, a warm smile on his face. "Perfect, now I can pounce your ass." Jon teased. He ran forward, picking me up by the waist.

"No, no don't, please!" I begged. I laughed during the short trip to the bed, feeling a surface hit my back. It didn't hurt me, I just carried on laughing at him. "That wasn't fair of you!" I playfully added. Sticking my tongue out at him, I chuckled just quickly.

Jonathan looked down to me, his arms holding up his own body. "You are cheeky, Cara!" Jon responded. Lowering himself down, he started to lick up the side of my neck.

Slipping my tongue back in my mouth, I breathed in harshly. "Damn right I am; so are you!" I confirmed. My hand touched the back of his head, wow his hair was seriously soft. This was heaven right now, oh my God! "You're in my good books just about now." I told him.

Jonathan moved his head up, tongue back in his mouth. "You were in mine long ago, just so you know." Jon replied. Reaching his hand out, he flicked the switch that made the lights go out. "I knew that would come in handy one day." He announced.

To me, he was performing all of the right moves. He really was a charmer, how did he manage to keep me happy? "Then show me what you can do." I said. This was his chance to really impress me, if he was up for the challenge.

"Bringing it on." Jon vowed. He rolled over, taking me with him. Next thing we both knew, I was looking down at him whilst he looked up. "Well hello there!" Jon purred.

"Hi." I purred back. Laughing, my head went flat against his bare chest. This had to be the best decision I made with Jonathan, very nice. "Whatcha gonna do about this tiger?" I asked.

Jonathan laughed at me, rolling his eyes playfully. "I know exactly what to do about this." Jon confidently answered. Gently bringing up my head in distance of his, he planted a kiss on my lips, locking in the passion that burst out.

I couldn't resist him at this moment, he was too loveable to resist. Kissing him back was the greatest feeling in the world, nothing else compared to it so far. I had no clue on what I was doing, I was practically going with the flow. One thing was for sure, I put my trust in Jonathan to not make me feel uncomfortable. So far so good, that was all I had to say.

Jonathan pulled back, looking into my eyes. "Nothing is the same anymore." He reminded me.

"I know that." I assured him. I smiled, I was glad that we both felt the same way. I mean a kiss shows love right? I couldn't be any happier right now. "Do you think we could be more?" I wondered.

"Meaning more to you will make me happy, you mean so much to me." Jon said.

Getting myself off from his body, I laid down next to him. "You're such a great guy, Jon." I admitted. Shuffling closer to him again, I snuggled into his side. "I do love you." I added on. Feeling an arm go around me, I smiled and remained in the same place.

"Cara Oliver, I love you to." Jon responded. He sat up, clutching the duvet. "Better get this over us and rest." Jon guessed.

Well I had been warned, so I sat up and tucked myself in. My thoughts had been confirmed tonight, we were going to be in the same bed all night. Not a problem, I was looking forward to it. Stretching out again, I felt a smooth material rush over my body. "Very warm." I noted.

"Good enough for me." Jon commented. His arms went around my waist, as if he was protecting me. "Sleep well, beautiful." Jon whispered softly.

"You as well." I whispered back. From that moment, I did actually fall asleep pretty easily. The world could stop and I wouldn't notice, not a bad thing right? Tomorrow, me and Jonathan would wake up feeling different. Things were looking up, I was desperate for nothing to go down.

**Not a clue what I was thinking typing this up, but hey never mind.  
If you liked this chapter, leave me a review - Keep following and favourite it.  
Those who have been doing so, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D  
x**


	7. Seeing The Past

**The WWE isn't mine, but Cara Oliver is - Cool?  
So this one is about a memory, decided to add in something involving Alberto Del Rio.  
I've put up the rating due to the violence in this, please don't freak out - Please.  
Enjoy?**

I couldn't stay still for ten seconds, heaven knows what time it was in the morning. I didn't want to wake Jonathan up, but still I fidgeted every five seconds. Why? Well I was having a nightmare, even though it is more of a memory.

_In front of me, I saw a tall man stand before me with a bat. He was angry, but I had no idea why. "I'm not a robber." I informed him. Duh of course I wasn't, had he forgotten who I was?_

"_I saw you with him!" The man hissed. His fingers clutched at the handle of the bat, edging closer to me. "He touched you, and I do not accept that!" He added on._

_Creasing my eyebrows together, I shook my head. "No Alberto, it's not what you think it is!" I begged. But a set of strong hands pushed me down from my shoulders, my back landing against the sofa. "Stop it!" I shouted._

"_John is just using you." Alberto claimed. His face inched closer to mine, the frustration shining in his brown eyes. "He doesn't love you!" Alberto yelled._

_Shaking my head, I stood back up and saw him move back. "John Cone and I are best friends, he only hugged me because he was glad I passed the training to become a WWE diva, it's not a crime!" I snapped._

_Alberto used the bat to whack the side of my head, watching me fall and smash a glass table. Chuckling, he stood over my body and dropped the bat. "Allow me to show you what I will do to him when I get the chance to see him." Alberto spoke. He punched my head three times, showing no remorse._

_I moved my arms up to try and shield my face, but nothing seemed to work. Alberto Del Rio was strong, and I thought he was going to end my life. "Don't do this, I beg of you!" I rasped._

_Alberto stopped what he was doing, crouching down to pick up a bit of broken glass. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was keen on going deeper. "Trust me Cara, I'll let you out of your misery." Alberto vowed._

_My breathing went harsh, my body stuck on the bits of shattered glass. "What are you doing?" I asked, voice rasping._

_Alberto gave me no verbal answer, he gripped the bit of glass and swiftly moved his hand down right to my hip._

Screaming, I sat up right and started to rock myself back and forth. All of a sudden, I felt boiling hot. There was no chance of me finishing off that memory, I knew what had happened next.

"Cara!" I heard Jon say. His arms went around my body, but all I did was scream out as if I was living that night again. "Don't scream, it's me!" Jon added on. His arms pulled me closer to his chest, a hand soothing my skin.

I started to hyperventilate, slowly coming to terms that I was not with Alberto Del Rio. I was here with Jonathan Good, but I was so scared. "Can't breathe!" I managed to speak.

"Come with me, Cara." Jon calmly demanded. He threw off the sheets and rolled over to my side of the bed. "I won't hurt you." He vowed. Pulling me on to my feet, his arms went back around me to guide me out of his room.

All I did was not argue, hyperventilate and allow him to guide me. No one had seen me like this before, because it always happened when I was alone. This time, I had been caught in a fit. Next thing I became aware of, I was sitting down whilst trying to calm down.

One door revealed a light source, and a shadow lingered in the door way. "I heard heavy breathing, is everything alright?" Colby asked, his voice was groggy. Oh great, I must have woken him up.

"I think Cara is having a panic attack." Jonathan answered. He sat next to me, holding a glass of water. He gently pressed the cold object into my hand, eyes on me. "Please sip it." Jon said.

Looking down at the glass, I nearly dropped it in fear. "G-Glass…" I whispered. Well I was being such a coward, the event happened a couple of years ago.

Colby must have joined us, because someone sat down on the arm of the couch. He wanted to know what was going through my mind, I'm sure Jonathan wanted to know as well. "I don't like the sound of this." Colby admitted.

Moving the glass to my lips, I had a sip of the water. My body ached, but finally I could breathe better. Swallowing the liquid, my eyes shifted between the two men. "I didn't mean to wake you both, I'm so sorry." I apologised. It did surprise me that Leati hadn't appeared, maybe he never heard me?

"Don't be." Colby insisted.

Jonathan shook his head. "Its fine, I would have woken up anyway because I could feel you fidget so much." Jon stated. He breathed in, his hand on the lower section of my back. "Did you have a nightmare?" He wondered.

I nodded my head, sighing. They might as well know the truth. "There's something you should know, something that I never told anyone." I confessed. Slightly opening up the shirt, I was hoping they would get the hint. A light came on, and I saw Jon with his head looking down at my hip.

"You have a scar?" He quizzed. His eyes went to mine, but I could only stare at the floor. "Who did this to you?" Jon asked.

Buttoning the shirt back up, I gulped. "Alberto Del Rio." I answered. I looked at their faces, both of them had wide eyes and dropped jaws. "I knew him from three years ago, we dated for a short while." I went on. Breathing out, it started to break my heart.

"You dated a selfish idiot?" Colby asked. He arched his eyebrow up, stunned at my own words.

"Yes, but he accused me of having an affair with an official." I responded. Alberto now was a selfish idiot, he was a control freak during the time I was in a relationship with him. I'm glad I'm not with him anymore, what he did is the reason why I keep away from him. "I became friends with John Cone, he was the first to congratulate me when I got through training." I added.

Jonathan started to sooth my back, he must have known the friendship I share with John Cone. "I know how close you and John are." Jonathan admitted.

"He's like a brother to me." I said. I smiled, giving out a little laugh.

Colby seemed to have a rough idea on what Alberto put me through. "He attacked you, didn't he?" Colby guessed.

My eyes shifted to Colby, my smile fading away. "Alberto did, he stabbed me with glass." I confirmed. Sighing, I tucked my legs towards my body. "I told no one, he said he'd get me again if I did." I concluded.

Jonathan placed his other arm around me, breathing in. I felt his chest shake, he was trying to keep as calm as possible. "That was just low." Jon commented. I did think he was going to lose it, but he didn't at that moment. "If no one knows, then everyone needs to be told." Jon said.

I looked up at Jonathan, my breathing trembled. "He'll get me, Alberto will know that I have opened my mouth." I refused. There was no way I could face the man again, he scared me and left damage on me.

"What else can we do?" Jon questioned.

Colby placed his hand on my leg, sighing softly. "The current world heavyweight champion attacked you in the past, he can't get away with it for much longer Cara." Colby admitted.

"Alberto shouldn't have done that to you, I won't let him near you for sure." Jon vowed. He placed a kiss to my forehead, his finger soothing my skin.

My head was spinning, this memory sprung back to me and now people know about this. So it was only two people, but it was still terrifying. Leaning myself against Jon's chest, I tried my hardest to calm down. Jon and Colby were willing to support me, but it concerned me that nobody else would. I shut my eyes, needing to stay in the arms of the man I cared about. After that, I had no idea what went on.

**So what will happen the morning after?  
Find out when I next update! :D  
Liked it? Review, favourite and follow - So you don't miss out!  
x**


	8. The Morning After

**WWE is not mine, only Cara Oliver is.  
So this chapter is about the next morning, that's what this chapter is about.  
Real names are still used, until the next time I do a RAW/SmackDown chapter.  
Enjoy?**

My eyes finally opened up to the world, the light blinding my vision. Rubbing my eyes, I took the time to notice that Jonathan was not in the bed. Gulping, I got up and went over to the door that was closed. At first, I put my ear against the door. I could hear male voices, which was Jonathan, Colby and Leati.

"I'm worried about her, Alberto can't get his hands on her." Jonathan spoke. He must have been filling Leati with information, the guy had no idea.

"Paul and Stephanie need to know about this, just in case she has to stand in the same room as Alberto." Leati said.

Creasing my eyebrows together, I wondered if that was going to be the best idea in the world. Alberto believed that I had an affair with John Cone, which I didn't. I was glad that Jonathan knew I was friends with the official, so I didn't have to explain myself to him. Opening the door, I slowly stepped out of the room with only Jon's shirt on.

Colby looked at me, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. "Morning, Cara." Colby started off. He gave a little smile out to me, his back leaning against the side. "Do you feel better?" Colby wondered.

I stopped near one of the couches, my eyes scanning the floor for no reason. "I do, I'm sorry for waking you guys up." I responded. All I could do was feel bad, I did not mean for them to wake up finding me in a fit. "Honestly, I should have told someone earlier." I confessed.

Leati breathed in. "Talking about a violent relationship is not easy." Leati stated. He moved over to the couch, taking a seat as he looked up at me. "Don't beat yourself up over it Cara, we won't let you go through it all over again." Leati vowed.

An arm came around my shoulders, causing me to lift my head up. There was Jon, next to me. "I won't lay a violent finger on you, I care about you too much." Jon said. He placed a kiss to the side of my head, his fingers gently rubbing my shoulder. "So all four of us are going to report this incident, I'm taking no chances." Jon decided.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I managed to swallow up my fear. "But he'll get you all, which is what I'm worried about." I voiced. There was no way that I would allow them to get into trouble for defending me, it's not what I wanted. True it was a big mistake keeping this from them, but I wasn't prepared for anyone to fall into a fight because of this.

"He won't, I want you safe Cara." Jon explained. Again, he kissed the side of my head. This was nice, it was great to know that I have support. But still I was scared of the outcome, Jonathan was being protective and was prepared to settle this whatever it took. "I love you, and I would go to the end of the world just to protect you." Jon admitted.

"Even though we have only been friends for a short time, you are really awesome. If Alberto tries to get you, he'll have us three to come through first." Colby insisted. He was on my side as well. Colby had a point, we had only been friends for about a night. But I meant more to Jon now, I'm sure they were aware of that.

"I think I have an idea." Leati blurted out. He tapped his chin, and then stared at me in a confident manner. "We could make you become the fourth member of The Shield, so then you know that we will be there for you." Leati suggested.

Stunned, I darted my eyes between the three men. Was Leati being serious about that? Although no one would expect a girl to be one member of The Shield. This could have an interesting twist, and it would leave the fans asking questions. It did sound like a great idea. "Only if you are all sure you want me to be involved in the group." I said.

"We will no longer be a trio." Colby noted. Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled and rested his head at the top of the couch. "Welcome to the group, Cara." Colby said.

I smiled, giving out a little laugh. "Pleasure to join you boys." I commented. Lifting my head up to Jonathan, I stood on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. "If you don't mind, I'll get dressed." I added. Skipping away from the boys, I had a smile on my face as I went to change into some clothes. OK so I went for the clothes I wore last night, but who cares?

"Has she had sugar this morning?" Colby jokingly asked.

"Cara hasn't had anything this morning as far as I know, unless she has a secret stash of sugar." Jon teased.

I laughed quietly to myself, slipping my jeans on. They were amazing guys, very funny and friendly. Unbuttoning Jonathan's shirt, I kept my ears open to the voices in the other room.

"Or is she a morning person?" Leati wondered.

"I'm not complaining, I love her anyway." Jon stated.

My heart fluttered at that moment, I loved him to. I took off the shirt and placed it on the bed, breathing out as I briefly checked the scar on my hip. Really I shouldn't look at it, due to the problem of having a flash back. Needing to be strong, I picked up my t-shirt and pulled it over my head to cover my chest.

"Dude you'll make me cry in a minute!" Colby teased.

"Pull yourself together, Colby Lopez!" Jon joked. This could get interesting, but they would make up in the end.

"I know that, I was just messing Jonathan Good." Colby pointed out. Perhaps he was looking smug right now.

Standing up, I went over to the door and made a quick exit out of the room. "I hope you boys are behaving yourselves." I said. Smirking, I jumped on the couch and gave them an innocent look.

"We are, mum!" Leati teased. He sniggered, along with Colby.

Rolling my eyes playfully, I lightly punched the darker man on the arm. "Shut up dude, I ain't old enough to take on that role for you." I pointed out.

Jonathan chuckled, now standing at the side of the couch. "I hope you know that he was just kidding." Jon informed him.

Diverting my eyes to Jonathan, my eyebrow twitched up. "Of course I knew that, I was only kidding with him." I responded.

Jonathan made a face, indicating that he knew that when he really didn't. "We have a job to do today." Jon started off. His hand went against the top of the couch, revealing a relaxed posture. "And that is to go and pay a visit to Paul and Steph." Jon concluded.

My mood changed, fear taking control of me. "If this is about Alberto…" I trailed off.

"We have to do this, Cara." Jon insisted.

Breathing out, I had the feeling that there was no way of changing his mind. I had to be strong, the word needed to come out. "Fine." I gave in.

"We're with you on this, as a friend." Colby promised. My eyes went on Colby, he looked like he was telling the truth. "Justice will be served." Colby added.

"And we'll protect you in the storylines made." Leati vowed. Now my eyes went on him. "You don't deserve to be hurt by a Mexican idiot." Leati said.

Laughing, I breathed in and stared at my feet. "That's very kind of you all, I don't know what I would do if you guys walked out on me." I confessed.

"Trust me, we're not going to walk out on you." Jon spoke. He cleared his throat, and then gently nudged my shoulder which made me look up at him. "But we need to go now." Jon noted.

Getting to my feet, I looked at him. "You're right, let's go." I realised. Looking over my shoulder, I witnessed the other two stand up and join us. Giving out a nod of the head, I moved over to the door and picked up the bag that I came with the previous night. The Shield joined me, with Leati opening the door for us all to get out. This was it, my story would be known by more people.

**Next chapter, I'm planning on the meeting with Stephanie and Triple H.  
If you liked it, review, favourite and follow :D  
The more reviews given, the more I am encouraged to add more(:  
x**


End file.
